No apologies, no take backs
by xHouseMDx
Summary: House is in an extreme amount of pain and Cameron is there to help him; just not in the way you'd expect. Rated M for smut. Don't worry, it gets cute. Might put up a second chapter.


She watched him as he paced back and forth, cane in one hand, tennis ball in the other. His face a mask of agony and frustration. He liked to pace when he was in unnecessary pain. He also liked to keep to himself when he was in pain, which was extremely odd for his character. She felt herself twitch as she watched him stop, close his eyes, exhale deeply and start pacing again. He had told his ducklings to go run tests, but she had stayed seated, and she didn't know why.

He looked over at her, finally noticing she was watching him, his blazing blue eyes creating holes in her head. She looked down to avoid the gaze that always took her under, that always broke her guard she worked so hard to build. He limped over to her, and she stood up, grabbed her coffee cup and headed towards the door. She hated talking to him when he was in a bad mood. It usually ended up with him yelling, which was something she hated to see. She didn't move once she stood up, though. He was standing directly in front of her, blocking her path, their bodies inches away from each other.

"I need something." He stated his voice low and almost shaky. She knew exactly what he was going to ask. He needed morphine. He needed something to cure his pain. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't give in to him like she always did. She couldn't let him take advantage of her.

"Ask Wilson." She said dryly, trying to convince him that she didn't care; trying to convince herself that she didn't care.

"Not without a one hour lecture on valuing your body." He shifted uncomfortably, and pain coated his eyes.

"No." She looked in his pain filled eyes and felt the guilt stab her in the heart like a knife. She wanted to help him. She needed to help him. It was what gave her the courage to get up every morning and force herself to deal with reality-reality he made painfully clear.

"I need it."

"You _think_you need it. But you don't."

"Oh common, not you too!" He threw his hands in the air. "We both know I wouldn't come to you and ask you for this if I didn't need it."

She considered his point. It was true. He never admitted to how much pain he was in. To him, it was equivalent to committing to a crime, to a murder or a bank robbery.

"I can't contribute to your addiction." Her voice was shaky now, and she noticed she was trembling. Getting personal with House was something that happened rarely, in fact never at all. She always wondered what it would be like, but now she didn't want to know. She didn't want to hear him admit to all the things he was; miserable, lonely, fucked up, vulnerable. She didn't want to admit to herself that this was the man he was, the man she loved.

"I'm not looking for a buzz." He said.

"I know." She whispered hoarsely, looking down at her shoes. "I know."

"So I'm doing nothing wrong. I'm not breaking any rules. This means you get to give me my morphine without feeling guilty for doing so afterwards. It's a win-win situation. See how this works?" He was almost pleading, almost begging. If it weren't for his calm disguise that he worked at so well, he would be on his knees. If it weren't for his leg pain, he wouldn't be here asking her this favor.

"Damn your leg." She muttered, surrendering under his gaze. She looked into his eyes, and felt chills run down her spine. They were so electrifying.

"Damn your self-righteousness." He spat back.

"I'm sorry, House." She whispered sincerely. She attempted to walk away, but felt his strong hand grip her arm. He spun her around so quickly her head almost spun, and pulled her close to his chest. She had never gotten this close with him before. She was in his personal space. His left his hand on her arm.

"Why do you always apologize?" He asked, curiosity and anger coating his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"You always apologize. Even when you do nothing wrong." His hand was now by his side, which left her feeling upset. She liked the tingling feeling she felt when his skin touched hers.

"It makes me feel better." She shrugged. She knew he was right. She always apologized, always. Sometimes for the stupidest things.

"But when you do absolutely nothing wrong, it puts you at ease to apologize anyways?"

"I never thought of it that way, but yeah, I guess it does."

He starred at her in the same way he did when a brilliant idea popped into his brilliant head. His eyes were fixated on hers, slightly squinted, intensity radiating from his pupil. "I just can't figure you out." He exhaled loudly as if he had just been holding his breath. He realized that he had. "You frustrate me."

"Sorry."

"Stop it!" He yelled, causing her to jump. "Please, _please_stop saying sorry. It's not healthy."

"_You're_not healthy." She spat, feeling somewhat defensive for no apparent reason.

"You like people that aren't healthy. You like me."

She looked at him with her mouth hanging open. He usually would avoid the topic of relationships, but here he was instigating her to admit her feelings for him. She felt her heart triple its speed in pounding, and let her fingers twist a strand of her hair.

He grinned his evil grin. "I'm right, aren't I, doctor Cameron?"

"Yes, doctor House, you are right. You always are." She sighed, a sigh of defeat. He had broken her down. He had made her vulnerable. Damn him.

"Can I leave now?" She asked, desperately searching for an escape. She had to leave before he crushed her completely.

"Not yet." His voice was harsh, and he closed the gap between them with a painful step.

His arm snaked its way around her waist and he pulled her impossibly closer so that her body was pressed hard against his. And then his lips met hers. At first shocked by his action, Cameron didn't move. After processing what was happening, she decided to react, and grabbed onto his collar, desperately trying to pull him closer. His tongue moved into her mouth, revealing warmth and passion, so opposite from his demeanor. She had fantasized about kissing him before, a few times, okay, many times. But she had never imagined it to feel so good. The way his tongue moved made her mouth feel numb, the way his strong arms held her close to his strong body, the way his scratchy facial hair pricked her skin ever so slightly, the way it felt to be kissing him was just unreal. She needed more. She wanted more. For the first time after her husbands death, she felt she was ready to give herself to another person. She wanted him so badly. She tumbled backwards, pulling him with her so their lips would not disconnect, not thinking about how this man she was being aggressive with was a cripple. He yelped in pain as she pulled him forward, and she let go of him, breaking the kiss with every ounce of control she had.

"Sorry! I-I forgot." She watched as he wrapped his huge hand around his thigh, his teeth pressed into his bottom lip.

"I thought I told you not to apologize." He said, his voice eager and demanding. He dropped his cane and grabbed her, pressing his lips hard against hers as he harshly threw her fragile body against the wall behind her. She let out a gasp as her back hit the hard, concrete wall, but the roughness surprisingly turned her on. This was the House she knew-the mean, aggressive, demanding, controlling bastard. This is what made her love him, made her crave him. His hand, free of his cane, traced the perfect curves of her body as his lips and teeth grazed her neck. She moaned involuntarily, and grabbed onto the back of his shirt helplessly. He stopped nibbling her neck and looked up at her, so much lust held in his eyes. He was on fire. She knew it. She was on fire too. She was melting. They were melting into each other.

"Cameron, I want you so bad." He said in a voice so seductive Cameron shook.

"I-I want you too." She trembled.

"How badly?"

"So fucking badly."

Her dirty mouth turned him on. He eagerly ripped off the flimsy material that was apparently called a shirt, and threw it on the floor. Her tiny, elegant fingers managed to pull of his blazer, leaving him in his pale blue dress shirt that made his eyes look impossibly bluer. With some trouble because of her shaking hands, she undid his shirt, letting it drape off his shoulders onto the floor. She starred at his muscular body, and felt the urge to run her hands all over his bare skin. Nothing would stop her. She let her hands explore his body, touching spots that made him moan into her mouth. His skilled hands moved their way up her arched back and unclipped her bra with the flick of a finger. He grabbed her bra strap with his teeth, and slid it off her shoulder. It fell to the floor.

She felt slightly embarrassed as she stood there exposed in front of him, but he didn't look disappointed.

"Beautiful." He whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes, and pressed her forehead against his. All movement stopped as they stood there silently in front of each other, pouring out their hearts without muttering a word. It was the calm before the storm.

She felt she couldn't control herself much longer. But she knew he liked the foreplay. She had always liked foreplay too, but her husband wasn't a fan of it.

He moved his hands to touch her body, but she dug her nails into his wrist and pinned his hands by his side. A confused expression crossed his face.

"What do you want to do to me?" She asked in gasps.

He grinned. "I want to fuck, Cameron."

She shivered visibly. His grin became wider. She released his wrists, and made work of his belt buckle. She struggled with the button, but managed to undo it without making a fool of herself. She pushed his pants to his ankles, and opened her legs to he could rid her of her underwear. He pulled them off with ease, and she wondered how many times he must have had sex with someone to be as skilled and experienced he was. She guessed it wasn't hard for him to get a girl in bed. With his blue eyes and his way with words, he could hands down get any girl he spotted. He picked her.

He kissed her lips softly before guiding himself into her, slowly, so slowly. They both gasped as his full length filled her, and they met each others eyes before he started moving in a way she never thought he could.

The pleasure building up inside of her, the pleasure she held inside of her for so long was taking her under, swallowing her whole. He had to remind her several times that they were in his office, that she had to be quiet, as much as he loved how vocal she was. His movements became hard and fast, and she had to bite onto his neck to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure. As her teeth met his flesh he pumped harder, making her back thump into the wall. His lips trailed all over her neck, her cheeks, her lips. She felt herself coming so close to the edge. The pleasure building up inside her with such pressure. She knew he was close to, as he let soft growls escape his lips and grabbed onto her tightly. Her fingernails scratched against his skin as he skillfully moved himself in and out of her. She felt her body explode with sensation, as did his, and they climaxed together, breathing heavily into each others mouths, moaning into each others ears. This was what both of them longed to do. They longed for each other. They longed to bring pleasure into each other lives.

He removed himself from her, grabbed her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled up his pants, grabbing her garments from the floor as he did so.

The fact that they were in his office didn't exactly set the romantic after sex mood, especially since House had to sit down because of the magnified pain shooting through his thigh. He had been standing the whole time. He had been ignoring the pain. She had taken it away for the time being. And that was good enough for her.

He sat down, and rested his head back on his chair, his eyes closed in bliss. Cameron walked over to him, still shaky and not yet composed, and straddled him. She rested her hands on his face and smiled as she felt his hands grab her waist.

"Much better then morphine." He opened his eyes and peered into hers. She saw the gentleness in his expression, the softness in his eyes. It was such an unfamiliar sight to her.

She giggled. "Told you you don't need the morphine."

"You're a smart ass." He laughed.

"You like smart asses. You like me."

His expression became unreadable. "I'm right, aren't I, doctor House?"

"You're always right." He smiled, and tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth. She felt her heart beat against her rib cage, afraid it might rip through her skin into his hands. Technically, it already had.

"I want to hear you say it." She demanded, starring into his eyes with her own, piercing him with her gaze.

"I like you, Allison Cameron." To his surprise, it came with much ease to admit to this. He felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders. "Be mine." He proposed.

Her million dollar smile answered his question, and she kissed him fiercely before hopping off his lap.

"Where are you going?" House asked as he watched her turn around and head to the door.

"I'm going to do my job." She laughed, as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Stay."

"Chase and Foreman have been in the lab for half an hour. They're probably wondering where I am." She flattened out her pants with her hands, and tucked her messy hair behind her ears. It made House smile.

"So let them wonder." He stood up, tensing as he did so, his teeth against his lip once again as he held in a painful cry.

"You always tell me to go do my job."

"You already did." He winked at her, she laughed.

"If we're talking about _that_job, I didn't finish my night shift yet. I work until the sun comes up." She teased, licking her pouty lips as she finished her sentence.

"You are such a tease." He said through his teeth. He grabbed her flawless body and pulled it up against his own. He parted her lips with his and moved his tongue in wondrous ways inside her mouth. He left her mouth feeling numb once again. "I didn't even get to show you how my tongue works yet."

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily into his shoulder. "Who's the tease now?"

He half smiled as he placed another light kiss upon her lips. "Sorry."

"No apologies, remember?"

"No apologies. And no take backs." He stated.

"No take backs?"

"This, right here," he moved his hand so it rested on her chest against her heart, "is mine. You're not aloud to take it back."

His words made her smile a huge, ridiculous smile, which was shortly followed by the tingling in the pit of her stomach, and the rapidly increased rhythm of her heart beat.

"No take backs." She agreed, and connected her hands with his, their lips mimicking their hands.


End file.
